


The Lapdog

by FireFandoming



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Italian Mafia, M/M, Popsicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFandoming/pseuds/FireFandoming
Summary: A SIM!Tony Starker Mafia AU ficlet. Peter is the precious and sexy lapdog for the dangerous Mob Boss Tony Stark. This is a repost from my Tumblr and has no beta.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 212





	The Lapdog

Peter walks through the penthouse during a meeting. The only thing the boy is wearing is a diamond-encrusted choker that reads "Cumslut", a crop top, and booty shorts. All so very pink. He's not even supposed to be downstairs but Tony lets it slide. Steve shifts in his seat and lets out a fake cough into his fist. Trying to hide his arousal. Bucky struggles to keep his eyes on his boss. Peter is so skinny yet somehow his ass is so round...how can they not look? 

"Daddy, can I have a popsicle?" The boy chirps so sweetly. 

"Sure Bambino" Tony responds his dangerous blue eyes darting to the kitchen. 

A few seconds later Peter is laying on the couch. Head in the lap of the most dangerous criminal in all of New York. His delicate feet hanging over the side of the couch. Long runways of pale silky skin. The boy hums happily as he sucks on the popsicle deep throating it. Of course, devilish little succubus like Peter has zero gag reflex. Tony gently runs his fingers through the boy's fluffy dark locks. Hands so gentle you would never know just an hour ago they were used to strangle a man. 

Peter doesn't really listen to the conversation he's too interested in the grape-flavored ice cock in his mouth. Tony pulls the boy onto his lap more as he talks, to get a better stretch into the back of Peter's shorts. 

It's far too easy for Tony to carry on a conversation about drugs, guns, and murder while fingering Peter on his couch. 

It gets harder and harder for his men to stay composed. It's amusing watching them squirm knowing damn well they can't say a single fucking thing about what's happening. 

When the popsicle is gone the boy has this purple sheen over his lips like a lipgloss. It's fucking delicious to watch those stained lips open so slightly as the cutest little moan escape. Every time Tony slams the boy's sweet spot with his fingers. 

"I'm a bad man I just can't let people walk all over me. Make an example when people think they know shit better than me. You understand that right baby boy?" The mob boss asks at a point during the meeting. 

"You're not bad Daddy not at all" Peter assures him between moans. 

His sweet bambino is the best lapdog Tony could ever ask for. What little guilt he has always washes away whenever Peter looks him with big brown puppy eyes and tells him he's a good man. 

Peter cums twice before the meeting is over with, from his Daddy's hand alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make my day :)


End file.
